


Ро-тация

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: О тяжкой жизни пуриста, особенно в ГП-фандоме





	Ро-тация

**Author's Note:**

> AU (а вот это ещё посмотреть надо), попрание канона (ногами), непонятные французские слова

Тёплым апрельским вечером, когда бормотание телевизионного диктора мягко и естественно смешивается с детским смехом, раздающимся из-за прикрытой двери ванной, когда огневиски в бокале остаётся на самом донышке, когда хочется насладиться танцем саламандр на поленьях в камине, в окно дома Гарри Поттера постучали. Точнее, забарабанили. А ещё точнее — задолбили со всей силы крепким совиным клювом. Опасаясь больше за сохранность клюва, чем за заговорённое стекло, Гарри поднялся и распахнул створку. То, что упало на ковёр, выглядело скорее как мокрый, взъерошенный комок, состоящий преимущественно из ярости и перьев, чем как приличная почтовая сова. Вестник брезгливо потряс лапой, с которой свалился свиток пергамента, перетянутый синей лентой с болтающейся на ней печатью Министерства Магии, зло сверкнул жёлтыми глазами и вылетел в окно, оставив на ковре некоторые последствия.  
  
Гарри поднял пергамент, притронулся к печати. Та послушно распалась исчезающими в полёте искрами, позволяя прочесть содержимое. Если бы сова ошиблась и письмо попало не по адресу, последствия были бы несколько более… фееричные.   
  
«Многоуважаемые мистер и миссис Поттер, — прочитал Гарри, снова усевшись в кресло и потянувшись за бокалом. — Министерство Магии и лично министр Шеклболт…» — глоток огневиски едва не вырвался наружу, но Гарри мужественно загнал обжигающую жидкость внутрь.  
  
«Когда это у нас успели сменить министра?» — растерянно подумал он и уже внимательнее стал читать дальше.  
  
«…И лично министр Шеклболт приглашают вас на бал в честь ежегодного празднования Победы. Мы ждём Вас, дорогой Гарри, и очаровательную Джиневру в шесть вечера в…»  
  
«Мистер и миссис Поттер» не оставляли сомнений. Но кто такая Джиневра?  
  
— О чём задумался, chéri? — французские словечки и лёгкая картавость то и дело проскальзывали в небезупречном английском Габриэль.  
  
— Милая, не знаешь, кто такая Джиневра? — спросил у неё Гарри.  
  
— Меrde, — природа вейлы брала своё, — кажется, что-то к’утится в памяти, — свела она тонкие серебристые брови. — О, это же полное имя Джинни Вуд!   
  
— Серьёзно?   
  
Лицо Гарри выражало такое искреннее недоумение, что Габриэль расхохоталась, ласковым зверьком скользнула на его колени, избавляя мужа от пустого бокала. Любая вейла, или даже её внучка, представляла собой существо дивной красоты ровно до первого огорчения. Но если что-то расстраивало тонкую психику волшебного создания, не было страшнее скандалистки, чем недовольная вейла. У французских волшебников даже существовало проклятие «чтоб тебе на вейле жениться!» Габриэль держала «нечеловеческую» сторону своего характера под контролем, ругаясь на родном языке, как портовый грузчик, а в остальном жена Гарри Поттера была самым милым и кротким созданием. И ему это нравилось.   
  
— Вы, des enfants terribles, такие невнимательные, — она чуть поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Гарри только усилием воли смог сосредоточиться на беседе. — Ты, как это по-английски, tu а traî né за ней два года, а полное имя так и не запомнил?   
  
— Я запомнил твоё полное имя, — глаза Гарри сверкнули зелёным кошачьим блеском. — Но кто-то в министерстве нынче был пьян, наверное, начал праздновать загодя. Вот, посмотри, — он развернул перед ней приглашение.  
  
— L'auteur! Bâ fre-toi le poison!   
  
— Думаешь, всё дело в рыбе?* Отравился, бедняга? Ну-у-у, да, галлюцинации многое объясняют. Но с этой путаницей надо разобраться, ты не находишь, chérie?  
  
— Всенеп’еменно, — отозвалась Габриэль, обвивая шею мужа тонкими и пахнущими детским шампунем руками. Французский Гарри был всё ещё весьма далёк от совершенства. — Вот на балу и узнаем.  
  


***

Вечер Драко Малфоя был не менее приятным, чем вечер Гарри Поттера, с той лишь разницей, что в кабинете его поместья не было этого дурацкого маггловского зомби-ящика, да и ванная сына располагалась далековато для того, чтобы услышать его игру с эльфом. Тем не менее, оглушительный стук в высокое стрельчатое окно едва не заставил Драко пролить на себя остатки вина. Хорошо, что ни жена, ни, тем более, путешествующие по Европе родители не видели, как он едва не опозорился. Малфой должен даже в полумраке, даже споткнувшись, назвать сову — совой.   
  
Драко встал, впустил чем-то сильно расстроенную птицу, дождался, пока она избавится от свитка с печатью Министерства и аккуратно закрыл за ней окно. Должно было случиться нечто по-настоящему важное, раз его побеспокоили в самом начале пасхальных каникул.   
  
«Многоуважаемые мистер и миссис Малфой…» — Драко приподнял бровь, отмечая золотые чернила, которыми было написано его имя. Да, имя его, но с каких пор он из лорда превратился в мистера?!  
  
«…Министерство Магии и лично министр Шеклболт…»  
  
Пергамент выпал из враз ослабевшей руки. Вот оно! Драко схватил полупустой бокал, опрокидывая его содержимое в пересохшее горло одним глотком. Переворот. Но как? Почему? Ведь ни единого признака не было! Он сел в кресло и запустил руки в волосы, вспоминая, не пропустил ли он чего в министерских кулуарах. Министр Шеклболт! Это немыслимо! Он ведь из того же крыла Министерства, что и Уизли! Молли не собиралась в отставку до той поры, пока, по её словам, «дырявая мошна, в которую превратился бюджет, не станет похожа на толстый кошелёк». Дыры Министерство под её жестким руководством латало успешно, но до наполнения было ещё далеко. А может, Драко чего-то не знает? Может, существуют группы и круги, в которые даже он не имеет доступа?   
  
Он не заметил, как в кабинет вошла жена, подняла валяющийся на ковре пергамент и быстро пробежала его глазами.  
  
— Милый, что с тобой? — она положила свиток на стол и опустила на плечо мужа узкую прохладную ладонь.   
  
— В Министерстве переворот, — Драко благодарно прижался к её руке пылающим лбом. — А я всё пропустил. Это конец.  
  
— Не думаю, что всё так плохо, — Дафна развернула свиток так, чтобы Драко было удобнее его читать. — Нас всего лишь приглашают на бал по случаю Дня Победы. Вот только моё имя перепутали — написали «и очаровательная Астория». Глупость какая-то.  
  
— Действительно, глупость, госпожа Министр всю корреспонденцию для нас всегда подписывает лично. А эта закорючка явно сделана с помощью магии, — мир Драко понемногу возвращался к прежнему устойчивому состоянию. — Думаю, клерк новенький, перепутал Министра Магии и министра по особым отношениям у магглов.  
  
— Наверное, у Молли завал, раз приглашения перекинули на Шеклболта, — Дафна поднесла приглашение к огню, при свете блеснули остатки чернил от небрежно выведенных клякс. — А у того и вовсе катастрофа, раз приходится набирать всякий малограмотный сброд. Любой мало–мальски образованный волшебник в этой стране знает о проклятии вейлы, которое коснулось и твоего рода, и не написал бы здесь имя моей черноволосой сестры.  
  
— Я выбрал тебя не потому, что ты блондинка. Это бонус к тому, что ты самая умная и элегантная женщина по обе стороны океана.  
  
— Конечно, умная, я ведь вышла за тебя замуж, — приглашение отправилось на каминную полку, а Дафна плавно заскользила обратно к любимому — в чем никто не сомневался, — мужу. Она действительно была очень элегантной женщиной, поэтому не позволяла себе вульгарных покачиваний бедрами, и действительно умной, поэтому давала Драко насладиться зрелищем струящегося шёлка, облегающего её стройные ноги — предмет гордости и результат изматывающих тренировок. Магическая индустрия красоты пользовалась у чистокровных волшебниц дурной славой из-за непомерной стоимости, непредсказуемого результата и ужасающих побочных эффектов.   
  


***

Гермиона только уложила спать первенца и выскользнула на цыпочках из детской, осторожно прикрыв дверь. Мужа было не слышно, а вот голос из камина — очень даже.  
  
— Гермиона, ну подойди, пожалуйста, дело срочное! — хорошо знакомые просительные интонации разрушили очарование вечера.  
  
— И тебе здравствуй, Рон.  
  
— Извини, я понимаю, что у вас каникулы и всё такое, но мне сегодня пришло письмо. Очень странное.   
  
— А я тут при чём?  
  
— Письмо адресовано нам обоим. Точнее, мистеру Рону Уизли и миссис Гермионе Уизли-Грейнджер. Сначала подумал, что опечатка. Но у Гарри тоже жену перепутали. Короче, я его тебе с совой отправил, пока Лав-Лав не увидела. Мне ещё один скандал дома не нужен.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что скандал дома нужен мне? От наших двух фамилий через дефис мой муж в восторг не придёт, знаешь ли…  
  
— Да, брось, Гермиона, у вас эта… интеллектуальная связь, общие духовные интересы и прочие высокие материи. Вы сначала будете в книжках искать, как проблема называется, потом лекции друг другу читать о вреде и пользе, а у меня всё проще: битая посуда, и отправляйся, Ронни, на диван. Не люблю спать на диване. Ну, да Мерлин с ним, у тебя муж спец по всяким странностям, пусть проверит.   
  
— Рон!  
  
— Ничего личного, прочтёшь — сама увидишь. И это… береги там себя.  
  
Северус Снейп смял в руке министерский пергамент. Уизли. Гермиона Уизли-Грейнджер. Когда она успела? И почему он об этом не знает? Ну что ж, ей придётся многое объяснить. Снейп резко развернулся, взмахнув полами халата, как когда-то — мантии, и замер на полушаге. Гермиона укладывает спать сына. Врываться в детскую и пугать ребёнка? Так сделал бы Тобиас, точнее, так он и делал. Пример отца постоянно вставал у Северуса перед глазами, заставляя смирять ярость, делать тише голос и загонять обвинения обратно в глотку. Он не будет таким, как Тобиас! Его сын не будет сжиматься от страха при виде родного отца!  
  
— Северус? — Гермиона вышла почему-то из гостиной и уставилась на зажатый в его руке пергамент.  
  
— Это только что принесла сова Уизли, — он вытянул руку с письмом перед собой так, будто это был приговор, а сам он — судебный пристав. — Не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?   
  
Его — или уже не его? — жена нахмурилась и попыталась прочесть содержимое, не дотрагиваясь до пергамента, но выведенное каллиграфическим почерком несочетаемое «Уизли-Грейнджер» потребовало более детального рассмотрения, и она потянула за краешек письма. Северус выпустил его, сложил руки на груди и впился взглядом в лицо женщины, готовясь отслеживать признаки вины, или что там положено испытывать обманщице, которая тайком развелась со своим мужем, вышла замуж за чужого, но продолжает жить с первым.  
  
— Действительно, Уизли-Грейнджер, и действительно очень странно, — вины на милом веснушчатом личике в ореоле кудряшек как-то не наблюдалось. — Министр Шеклболт, впрочем, ещё более странно. Как считаешь, это дурной розыгрыш, простой набор опечаток или что-то серьёзное?  
  
— Полагаю, это ты должна мне сказать, — выдавил из себя Снейп, уже не настолько уверенный в том, что его бросили, обманули, растоптали гордость и далее по списку. — Раз теперь это твоя новая фамилия.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Представляешь меня и Рона вместе?  
  
— До сих пор вот не представлял!  
  
— Нам же говорить совершенно не о чем.  
  
— А в таком деле слова часто лишние, — Северус вспомнил, что с разговорами у них и вправду не очень получалось. Всё изменилось в одночасье, когда Гермиона прямо на педсовете властно притянула его к себе за мантию и впилась в губы, заставляя проглотить тщательно заготовленную саркастическую тираду. После или же вследствие того им пришлось вместе сменить место работы, Снейп так и не понял до сих пор.  
  
— О, поверь, через пару часов наедине мы убьём друг друга, — Гермиона повертела свиток, но на обороте разъяснений тоже не нашла. — Что ж, выход один: пойти на этот бал и узнать, у кого в канцелярии вместо мозгов мозгошмыги.   
  
— Но только послезавтра, — Снейп сделал шаг вперёд, встречая улыбку и ласковый взгляд жены. — У нас целых двое суток, пока твоё Министерство опять не поглотит тебя в своих бесконечных лабиринтах.   
  
— Но, Северус, Лукас не будет спать двое суток, — она засмеялась, привычно устраиваясь в кольце его рук и крепко обхватывая ногами талию.  
  
— Поэтому нам надо срочно переместиться в спальню, — промурлыкал Снейп в прикрытое каштановыми кудрями ушко.  
  


***

Вечером второго мая атриум Министерства Магии напоминал осажденный улей. Причём, нападающие осы — Герои и Победители в Последней Битве, а единственная пчела — замученный и взъерошенный Пий Тикнесс. Он всем своим пятифутовым ростом и цыплячьей грудью готов был оборонять вход в бальную залу, где уже горели огни, пузырилось шампанское и источали аромат закуски.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, — вытирая лоб совершенно мокрым платком, втолковывал он Фреду, брови которого грозили исчезнуть под взъерошенной рыжей шевелюрой. — Вы не можете пройти потому, что умерли.  
  
— Пий, ты в своём уме? — Фред вгляделся в красное лицо Тикнесса, выискивая на нём симптомы употребления Забывательных пастилок или чего-то ещё из обширного ассортимента их с братом магазина. — Я же перед тобой стою! Вот приглашение, в нём только почему-то указан мой брат с моей женой, но наверняка ваш клерк перепутал Анжелину с Падмой.  
  
— Никакой путаницы, — упирался министерский. — Вы умерли, а ваш брат женился на вашей невесте.  
  
«Невеста» кинула на Тикнесса такой уничтожающий взгляд, что будь Пий послабее и не пройди школу Волдеморта, уже бы сдался, но он был готов умереть, но соблюсти протокол.  
  
— Да что ты его слушаешь, — зычный голос самого младшего из братьев Уизли легко перекрыл гомон толпы, а его могучие плечи непринужденно раздвигали в стороны одетых в парадные мантии волшебников. — Мне, вон, Гермиону записали вместо моей Лав-Лав. Безобразие, я маме пожалуюсь!  
  
Лаванда Уизли плыла в облаке завистливых взглядов за своим высоким широкоплечим мужем. Она прекрасно знала, насколько хороша, и что её красота сияет ярче рядом с его брутальностью.   
  
— Мисс Лаванде тоже нельзя, — замахал на них руками Тикнесс.  
  
— Пий, ты уж сразу скажи, кому можно, а кому нельзя, — Гарри свёл к переносице густые брови, притягивая к себе Габриэль. Он опасался, что его хрупкую жену затопчут в толпе, но, конечно, зря. Внучка вейлы и сама могла прекрасно за себя постоять, но не показывать же этого мужу. Пусть ощущает себя защитником.   
  
— Да, зачитай список, Тикнесс, — от каминов приближалась самая звёздная пара десятилетия — Оливер и Джинни Вуд. Казалось, каждое их движение сопровождают восторженные крики болельщиков и хрипящие, сорванные голоса комментаторов, а вместо духов по атриуму поплыл запах кожи, пыли и здорового спортивного пота. Толпа замерла, благоговейно рассматривая кумиров, обеспечивавших английской сборной по квиддичу неизменное первое место во всех соревнованиях последних лет. Золотой гоблин со скульптуры в центре улучил момент и сунул на подпись Джиневре невесть откуда взявшийся блокнот, она с улыбкой наклонилась, расписалась и потрепала его по длинному уху. Очарование момента рассеялось, снова запахло духами и скандалом.  
  
— Никаких автографов, — заорал Тикнесс, порываясь ринуться к скульптуре и одновременно не решаясь оставить свой пост. — Хорошо, Мерлин с вами. Джиневра и Гарри Поттер!  
  
— Что?! — четыре возмущённых возгласа слились в один.  
  
— Анджелина и Джордж Уизли! Астория и Драко Малфой! Гермиона Уизли-Грейнджер и Рон Уизли!  
  
— Ну, это уже ни в какие ворота! — голос Снейпа перекрыл и возмущённый ропот толпы, и вопли Тикнесса. — Объясните уже, наконец, кто пустил сюда этого альтернативно одарённого, и что за балаган он тут устроил?  
  
— Профессор Снейп, — Пий выжал платок, замочив концы собственных ботинок. — Я ничего не могу сделать. Так распорядились Высшие Силы.  
  
— Высшие Силы? — удивлённо спросила Гермиона, высовываясь из-за спины мужа, который так эффективно раздвигал толпу, что она шла вперёд, не испытывая ни малейшего дискомфорта.   
  
— Высшие, мисс Гр… миссис Уизли. И вы это, — министерский замялся. — Вам бы лицо того…  
  
— Что «того-этого», Пий? — Гермиона вытащила палочку, произнесла над Тикнессом диагностирующее заклинание и удивлённо хмыкнула. Равномерное радужное сияние с легким преобладанием красного цвета означало, что пациент абсолютно здоров, только сильно напуган.   
  
— Вы должны быть темнее, — наконец решился тот. Потом посмотрел на непонимающих Снейпов и добавил: — Сильно темнее. Чернокожая вы, я имею в виду.   
  
От удивления с Гермионы слетели лёгкие маскирующие чары, которым она скрывала конопушки — так быстрее, и поры не забиваются. Правда, если вам заявят подобное, то пудра была бы надёжнее.  
  
— Пий, да что на тебя нашло?  
  
— А вашему му… профессору Снейпу нельзя, — плачущим голосом продолжил Тикнесс. — И мисс Лаванде нельзя. Потому что они погибли…  
  
— Как погибли?! Когда? Почему? — это был, пожалуй, единственный раз за всю жизнь, когда Рональд Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер что-то сказали и сделали вместе. Они одновременно заорали и так же одновременно вцепились в своих любимых. Гермиона — в Северуса, а Рон — в Лаванду, конечно же.   
  
— По канону! — рыдал Тикнесс.  
  
— Да мы этот канон! — заревел Рон.  
  
— Засудим! — убежденно сказал Малфой.  
  
— Заавадим! — рявкнул Гарри, единственный, кому такое сошло бы с рук.  
  
— Зашифруем! — уточнил Снейп.  
  
— Перепишем! — уверенно подытожила Гермиона.  
  
________________________  
* le poisson (фр, им. сущ) — рыба, le poison (фр, им. сущ) — яд


End file.
